User talk:Tiberius64
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Celestial Feelings page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 07:02, July 6, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hi! Finally, someone who actually knows what Animal Crossing is. *shakes hand* I'm Isabella Fanatic. I'm on here pretty much every day, so, yeah. NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 19:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! That's really cool! I dont meet alot of French Horn players! That also enjoy Phineas and Ferb. And thanks I saw your comment on my post. I am feeling better and I am coming back for a little bit. Thanks Again! FerbIsMyLuver! (talk) 02:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC)FerbIsMyLuver! WOAH WOOOOOAAAAHHH dont worry im fixing it when i can,mabye REALLY soon The Epic mouse said THS Alright! K Tibs,i got it corrected happy now? I'm NO WHERE NEAR finished with it!!!!!! This was a message from your Phinabella story provider! Hi Peter! Hey bro, well after seeing how much you love this Phineas and Ferb Fanon thing, I decided to give it a try. It seems pretty cool, and I must admit, your works are pretty cool. See ya around, my favorite big brother <3 You won You won the contest by default, you win.......... NOTHING. Okay goodbye Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 02:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You are one of my great idols, I absolutely love Celestial Feelings & Love's Full Blossom. From your fan Phineas Flynn 2 Wow, Tiberius, you're like an older version of me, I am Christian, I never lie( except for birthday parties), & I support Phinebella Tiberius, how do you the thing around a picture or Title Card, or photo of character/story, with the name,creator, parents, etc. Phineas Flynn 2 What instrument do you play?AlexCat (talk) 05:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Assistance I am in need of your services. If you have looked, I am planning a user mashupovie. While you are not directly participating, I need your services. Any movie needs a good opening. You have made multiple videos. You are an excellent candidate for this job. Here's a link to the video I want you to edit. Only the visual scenes, not the music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvfU-ux8bDs&feature=relate. Why, I'll tell you when I have enough time. Dark Traveler (talk) 02:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the note. I'm sorry.You're right.I should ask her if i can put it on here.Thanks for the heads up!I really appreciate it! :D LizFletcher hey tiberius,remember that day when i said that your characters (original age versions) are in my fan series.i kinda don't know i should ask permission for them,so can i use them?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 13:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Phinabella Pic Oh goodness, I saw the Phinabella pic you posted and it awesome, when are you gonna get it on a wiki page :O Im adding it to the folder on my PC thats holds alot of Phinabella Pictures :P Thats weird ain't it? Davy Jones: Do you feare DAYTHA Ya think? Choose the link :D be hapy for YOU'RE personal favorite link! Hey guy TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!!!!! Republikpramuka (talk) 09:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you... I watched 3 Star Trek movies and will watch more soon. I watched Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Not very good), Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Awesome), and the reboot, Star Trek (Pretty Good). So if you need somebody here to talk to about Star Trek, I'm here (And yes, I have possesion of all the other movies except Nemesis). :) MovieReviews98 (talk) 17:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) About Star Trek: The Motion Picture It's not that I don't like it because it doesn't have action, I don't mind that, but I don't like it because the overall story itself cannot fill out it's runtime, and that the plot itself isn't all that interesting, that is unless it was brought down to an hour long special, so character interaction and plot elements would take up more time than the special effects, which ARE good, but you get sick of them after a while. I felt they took an episode from the series and stretched it out for a theatrical release. Still, I see your point. P.S I can't wait to watch the next few, well, excited for all of them except most of the Generation movies (Excluding First Contact and maybe Nemesis) and #5. :P MovieReviews98 (talk) 23:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still awake Tib, if you're still up, I could really use somebody to talk to right now, buddy. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...]] ''God loves me and I know it'' 06:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You on? I could really use a man of faith to talk to right now. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 03:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Tib, mind coming on chat? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 19:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Excuse Me Sir Can i digitalize one of your pitcure WilliamRangerKingdom (talk) 05:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Which picture ALL WHO SAID IT'S (OMG TEH EPICNESS) I use MS Paint so a bit suck's! Sad Movie:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrVSYMY_cRs& P.S.:Do you know this? Selamat Petang MY HEAD IS EXPLODE! T Re:Uh... One of your fanart in'' THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' And i need you to'' DINE IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' You Will said THIS IS BLASPHEMY,THIS IS MADNES!!!!! Thank you for allowing me YABBA MY ICING! (I support Barney and Alyx) WilliamRangerKingdom (talk) 05:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) h0n3sTly Re:Just specify which one(s) THIS EPICNESS CONTAIN WHAT YOU"VE DO! duaeaeaueaea!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did You Know: My Head GOING TO EXPLODE TO 3.2...1.....*BOOM* WilliamRangerKingdom (talk) 08:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re Well, it's worth 250 points. That's all. "Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils."-Hector Berlioz 14:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Dot. General Ch'nok? Epic just, epic... Mousei11 (talk) 12:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nice choice! I never did anything related to this ever, so... Yeah, you lost the game here... WilliamRangerKingdom (talk) 12:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What happened? Your connection went out, then you left and didn't come back :/ - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 05:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply Ah...that's okay, I completely understand how that is. I'm just glad youj didn't...drop dead, or anything. So, when you gonna get back on chat? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 16:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) We need you Please come on chat as soon as humanly possible. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 20:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ...Status report? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 19:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply from WRK Yeah,i just''' Rick-Roll'd''' you Never gonna: *give you up * let you down * run around and desert you *make you cry *say goodbye * tell a lie and hurt you *YAY! * ... In hopes that you'll be online soon We could use you on chat...like, now. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 02:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for sending the pictures! Thanks, Tib. I got the pictures, and will work on them as soon as I can get to them. Because of school, I might have to wait until the weekend or something like that. . . Anyhoo, I'll finish them up somehow. X) God bless and have a great day (or night)! "The world you know is over; the life you lived is gone; your freedom stripped away; and still I am not done." 11:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk The majority of me says to just give the silent treatment until you ask me why, but I'm taking this situation like an adult and telling you that we need to talk as soon as possible. I'll try and come on chat within the next few hours. If not, meet me tomorrow. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 05:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Tib. Hey, it's me again, P.t.S. Uh, yea. I'm going to start working on your request today, and it won't take me that long to finish, I can promise you that. I printed out the pictures you sent me (aren't I smart? XD), so that way I don't have to plunk down at the computer for a couple hours (my family would never let me do that). Anyhoo, just lettin' you know that your request is going to be finished. Did you want me to put your platypus (Tommy, I think?) in the picture, as well? God bless and have a great day (or night)! "Nothing you say or do, is going to save you from what I have planned. Nothing at all." 18:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yea. . .About your requests. . . Hey, Tiberius, Please don't get me wrong. I really want to do your request. But, in trying to draw it a few times, I realized something. . . . I'm horrible at drawing your characters. . . . (headbang) . . . Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd I'm horrible at ninja outfits. (more headbanging) Anyhoo, as much as I would like to do your request, I'm going to have to drop it until I can get your characters right, because I don't want to give you an awful looking picture. Once again, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to drop your request for the time being. I'd like to complete it sometime in the (hopefully near) future, but for now, I'm just gonna have to stop it. I'm sorry for the wait, but there's nothing I can really do about it. Now I feel really really really bad. . . "Nothing you say or do, is going to save you from what I have planned. Nothing at all." 03:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You there, buddy? I've been on TBT chat for like two hours now... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 05:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I was about to go to sleep, then I saw your comment. I'm on. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 04:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Fossy told me to tell you Fossy said she's really sorry she couldn't get on the chat earlier. Her sister took longer to fall asleep than usual, so she couldn't get online. That's all What's a Plot? (talk) 09:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Question. Ok, on my TLK spoof, I need male voice, and I was wondering if you could help. Lemmie know! Baby, I'm buying I got enough to last us all night and You got the kiss that tastes like honey And I got a little beer money 23:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) First off, for someone who isn't a liberal, you sure do a lot of getting offended for other people, and in all honesty, I was hoping to discuss this with Fossy rather than have you jump in. Firstly, why are you personally offended by a note I made to Fossy that had no involvence with you? Secondly, it's not an accusation--you can see her note on Nan's talk page. She really did melt down over it and really accused Nan of disrespecting her. That idea that Nan was going on her depression as sadism. That wasn't what I was going to let pass. Third, yes, it has everything to do with what I was talking about, because I was only talking about how it was uncalled for for Fossy to feel offended by this. I know, I don't know half of the issues of Nan, and I'm not an expert. But here's the thing. 1. Neither are you, genius. 2. Regardless of how great the issues ARE, how much do you think she appreciates you guys: a. heavily reacting with every time she changes her signature, which are just often country lyrics (which as I understand she is a fan of) b. stating that you LOSE sleep over her, which can just make her feel guilty c. repeatedly talking about her between each other's talk pages without looping her into the conversations like she's a lab rat and d. coming into her talk page with a pre-prepared meltdown questioning about how much she cares about YOU offering help that she won't take and giving YOU problems. Oh, poor you. Listen, this doesn't have anything to do with me not understanding Nan's depression. Of course I don't understand it. But if she has it, then Fossy can't have a meltdown about how hard NAN makes it for HER by the sole crime of continuing to be depressed. This isn't something about you, yet you're such an overstuffed EGOTIST that you have to insert yourself into everything. This is about Fossy. I am not mad at Fossy. I want to talk to'' her'' about it to better understand what caused this and try to resolve it. This has nothing to do with you. Fossy is intelligent enough to fight her own battles. But no, you think, "oh, God, these people need me". They don't. What you do in the end is get in the way and blindly swing around at the issue without properly seeing the point of what anyone's said. Really, ask anyone. It's true. For The Record Well, for the record, Poptart DOES know a little about what this girl is going through from her time spent with me, someone who has gone through a lot of crap in the last 13 years. So before you start to yell at her for whatever, consider that she DOES know more than you think she does. Also, Fossy is a good person. I think she could have handled it better, but then again, I don't have much to say about whatever is going on. So stop making my other friend angry by thinking she is ignorent. She is not. Cake=Lie (talk) 14:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Ratluck1Cake=Lie (talk) 14:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't you realize? Tiberius, this is another reason why stuff like this shouldn't be here. If you don't like other people talking to Fossy or You about Nan, then don't post that type of stuff for everyone to see. You say things like "Hating My life right now -_-" publicly, yet when people ask: "What's wrong?", you never reply. My point is, whether-or-not it's about Nan, you say things like this publicly, and then drop it all. Thus, nobody can know all of what's happening with Nan besides You and Fossy. Naturally, other people will want to know, and end up actually talking to Fossy or Nan, something you don't want people to do, obviously. Fawful sings a song of bad! Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the... rhyme... I HAVE FURY! 16:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) FF.Net Tips I really need help on Fanfiction.net. Story updating, I really don't grasp the concept, I'd really like some help. Thanks. Dark Traveler (talk) 02:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) An Apology What I said previously on RTB was not in any way to offend you. I was merely asking a question that had popped in my head and after receiving my answer, was to give my regrets to your grandmother. Forgive me for not clarifying this earlier. I am quite sorry that your grandmother is gone, though I can't really relate to that, since mine were dead long before I was born. Nevertheless, I am sorry to hear of your grandmother's current condition. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey, can "InkPen" Jones be in one of your stories? I'll give you permission. Look him up on this wiki.InkPen (talk) 12:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC)InkPen The extra locations Hey Tib, could you tell me perhaps, where I can find the internet sites that you are so actively promoting? Dark Traveler (talk) 02:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Grand Phineas I have a question. Is it possible to get this badge more than once? For example, after 2 years (730 days) of daily contributing? --VerMa (talk) 08:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek Found this, it's a whole bunch of links to Star Trek episodes on Youtube. Enjoy! http://www.reddit.com/r/startrekonyoutube I have a suggestion, for a story episode, A new character for the Tiberius64/Klingon64's Story Series Even though my fan made Character Seth Pendleton isn't really in the story, I decided to introduce him to your story, and as mentioned he is the newest member of the USS Phineas PF-01, He does however fall for Gretchen, that she returns his feelings, but as well it does mention on your story their is your own character for her, Peter Leyva, I understand that for your script but here's an idea he gets lost to another dimension but Seth in the story saved him, and Gretchen is proud to see him again, this also will mean Seth is just to remain Step Father of the Leyva family, that's aright I hope, do apologies for editing my bad, on Peter Leyva, but on this story yes I would like it if it mentioned just Seth as a step father, and he has a step son named Tommy Pendleton, that's ok with you, oh I do love your based story on the Star Trek movie and series, I like how it's done, your a great man in someway, for the Phineas PF-01 their is a soldier list for you mentioning Colonial Marines ◾Colonel Contraction (Colonel in command) ◾Major Monogram (In command of the O.W.C.A) ◾Carl the Intern (Captain of the O.W.C.A) ◾Rodrigo (2nd Lieutenant in commando to the Colonial Marines) ◾Drill Sergeant (Gunnery Sergeant in charge of the Colonial Marines and is also KIA in one story) ◾Muscles (Gunnery Sergeant in charge of the Colonial Marines) ◾Coltrane (Sergeant squad leader to the Colonial Marines) ◾Seth Pendleton (Corporal squad leader of the Colonial Marines) ◾Stacy Hirano (Corporal Medic) ◾Jenny Brown (Corporal Medic) and other Colonial Marines as well, I would like a story where one of them as Phineas and his step brother Ferb, Isabella Phineas's girlfriend, also Vanessa and Buford join the marines as they search a planet for lost survivors, though not many of the marines comeback, the Fireside Girls also help, Gretchen kisses Seth in this story for no resin, that's a suggestion for the script, not vandalizing your story just giving you a suggestion, and I do love your story,-Colby James (talk) 08:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC)